


Into The World

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, Nostalgia, Post-Series, dream-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Rin meets two unusual customers in her shop.





	Into The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a post-canon future; it can be either after the Fourth or the Fifth Grail War (which are of course assumed to have ended differently), it doesn't really matter, as everyone involved in them has forgotten about their very existence. It's supposed to remain rather vague and even confusing, and it's in Rin's POV.
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, their 20th single.

……

......

Rin glanced at the people inside her shop, frowning slightly.

There was always at least a customer or two around, and this day was no exception. The shop assistants were busy helping out some of them, but there was a couple that was idly standing there, without looking at anything with particular interest but also without showing any intention of leaving.

More than one shop assistant had tried to approach them, but one of the two, a short blonde woman, had politely turned down their assistance. Rin could see that the blond man next to her directed glares of pure contempt towards everyone who came close, but the woman didn’t allow him to address anyone, rapidly stepping in whenever anyone tried to speak to them.

From her place behind the counter, even as she served other customers, Rin kept an eye on them. There was something peculiar about those two, as if they reminded her of something, even though she couldn’t quite place what.

She didn’t get the chance to search her memory further though, because they were now close enough for her to overhear on a part of their conversation.

As the man gave a look filled with disdain at some of the articles in front of him, the woman called his name, which Rin didn’t catch, and then continued, this time audibly for her, “Please refrain from commenting out loud on that. You’re not a reckless toddler who I need to stop from making a ruckus, therefore make the effort of not behaving like one.”

The man didn’t reply immediately, allowing the woman to link their arms, before uttering, his tone a hiss, “This place is absolutely ridiculous. I expected better.”

Rin felt the slight, since the man was obviously talking about her shop, but the woman’s reply took her aback.

“Don’t be unreasonable and don’t take out your anger on this place; besides, it seems that she truly doesn’t remember.”

And before Rin could pretend she wasn’t listening, the blonde woman turned around abruptly, meeting her blue gaze with her emerald green one. The black-haired woman couldn’t help a blush of mortification at having been caught eavesdropping – even if she hadn’t done it on purpose – but the blonde woman didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, Rin got the distinct impression that she had _wanted_ her to overhear.

“Hello, Rin,” she said, in a pleasant tone.

Rin replied to the greeting, but couldn’t help staring, bewildered, as even though her shop had become rather renowned, it was still unusual for a complete stranger to address her by name with such familiarity. The blond man snorted.

“You are right. She doesn’t remember.”

Rin stared at him, taking in his strange crimson eyes and his even stranger words.

The blonde woman visibly attempted not to roll her eyes at him, and then looked at Rin again.

“Allow me to introduce us. I am Arturia Pendragon, and this is Gilgamesh.” A wry smile appeared on her lips. “I assume that our names and the words ‘Holy Grail War’ won’t tell you anything.”

Rin shook her head, frowning yet hesitating slightly at the same time. Something did seem to stir in her memory at those words, but it was distant, vague and indefinite, and she didn’t seem to be able to recall anything more precise.

The blonde woman – Arturia – however smiled at her.

“Fifteen years ago, we met during a dangerous battle to the death called Holy Grail War. It took us a long time to adapt to this world and find all the survivors, but it seems that, for some reasons, your memories have been erased.”

Her smile reduced slightly as she glanced at her companion. “Gilgamesh here was the one who saved your life towards the end of the war, and he wished to see what you had decided to do afterwards.”

“And I’m not impressed,” the man casually stated, annoyance in his tone. “Out of all the professions that exist, owning a clothes shop is certainly not among the least offensive ones you could choose.”

The blonde woman glared at Gilgamesh before Rin could do so, and then she turned towards her again, with an apologetic expression.

“I’m sorry for his disdainful remarks; his arrogance isn’t one of his qualities.” She gave her a long, searching look, before appearing to become a bit sadder. “It’s for the best that you don’t remember anything, Rin. And in spite of what Gilgamesh may say, you have good taste in clothes and deal well with your customers in your job.”

The look in Gilgamesh’s eyes made it obvious that he disagreed, but the woman’s arm was still linked with his and Rin saw it tighten slightly, as if she was silently asking him not to add anything else. To her surprise, he complied with the unspoken request and only scoffed lightly. It seemed as if he cared more about the woman’s opinions than about letting his discontent show.

However, Rin had to admit that perhaps he was exaggerating his scorn, because if he had truly been displeased and – for whatever reason – angered at her, she had a feeling that he would have let her know in a more direct way.

She wondered at herself though; how was she able to feel so certain about such a thing?

Arturia smiled again. “You will probably forget us once again as soon as we leave the shop,” she informed her. “I… _we_ … wish you all the best, Rin.”

The following smile was obviously one of goodbye, which she used to take her leave with a brief nod; the man’s eyes gave her a last, long glance, and Rin didn’t have the presence of mind to do or say anything as they walked out of the door.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, she found herself blinking a couple of times, with a frown on her face. Why was she looking at the doors, especially since there was no one there?

She could vaguely recall a couple walking out a few minutes before without buying anything, but she didn’t remember what they looked like nor if they had done anything important while there, although the reason for her momentary confusion wasn’t clear to her.

Inwardly shaking her head at herself and resolving to take a coffee break soon, she turned around, preparing to face the next customer with a gracious smile.

......

……

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;)


End file.
